Our major emphasis will continue on DNA uptake and the preparation of specific DNA fragments to study in vitro DNA recombination. A model has been generated to explain Haemophilus DNA uptake and we are in the process of sequencing a reasonable number of Haemophilus fragments in order to test the model. In addition we have prepared specific fragments of phage T7 DNA and will then determine whether or not the uptake of non-homologous DNA utilizes the same structure DNA uptake as Haemophilus DNA. Non-homologous DNA has been shown to contain "uptake sequences" that have a lower affinity for Haemophilus competent cells but nevertheless utilize the same uptake sites for binding to cells. The electron microscopy of DNA bound to vesicles of Haemophilus suggest that a number of small DNA molecules can bind to a single vesicle. These data are consistent with evidence from studies on the binding or purified uptake fragments (sonicated DNA or DNase resistant DNA). A rec A like protein has been isolated from H. influenza and will be tested for its ability to facilitate single strand DNA insertion into double stranded DNA.